ForeverTyC
|alliances = |place = 5/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 34 | season2 = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 14/20 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 17 | season3 = Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 13/18 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 2 | days3 = 18 | season4 = Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands | tribes4 = | place4 | alliances4 = Sole Survivor | challenges4= 10 | votesagainst4 = 1 | days4 = 39}} ForeverTyC, aka Tyler, is the winner of Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands. He previously competed on Survivor ORG 6: Haiti, Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan, and Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia. Profile Haiti Name (Age): Tyler (22). Tribe Designation: '''Esperte. '''Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame: Coming In 5th on the main ORG. Inspiration in Life: My mom. Being a single mom is hard and she pulls it off flawlessly. Hobbies: Anything that's fun to do ^_^ . Pet Peeves: Slow drivers/walkers and people who bitch about everything. 3 Words to Describe You: Charming, Intelligent & Trustworthy. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? 3 Immunity Idols. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I'm a combination of players tbh. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To have fun :) Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Because I'm awesome ^_^ Voting History } | |- ! 3 | | |- ! 4 | | |- ! 5 | |- ! 6 | |- ! 7 | |- ! 8 | | |- ! 9 | | |- ! 10 | colspan="2" |- ! 11 | | |- ! 12 | colspan="2" |- ! 13 | | |- ! 14 | | |- | |- | Voted For Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Rio San Juan Tribe Designation: Hometown: Woodstown, NJ Current Residence: Woodstown, NJ Personal Claim To Fame: Being awesome =P Inspiration In Life: My mom <3 Pet Peeves: Liars, haters & people who drive under the speed limit >_> Previous Finishes: 5th In Haiti Favorite Past Moment: Winning The Roast Challenge ^_^ Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): Kevin & Jessy (Haiti). Respect them because they are awesome (I use the word a lot). Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): I don't think about these hoes enough to respect them the least #RealTalk Why Did You Come Back?: Because Jake's punk ass blindsided me, so I wanted another shot. Plus I made Jeff sign up for this so the least I could do is come with him. ^_^ Voting History Cappadocia Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Canary Islands Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia *Tyler got into Rio San Juan directly after being voted off of Haiti. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Rio San Juan Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Contestants Category:Esperte Tribe Category:Hispaniola Tribe Category:La Venada Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Cappadocia Contestants Category:Isparta Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Canary Island Contestants Category:Haiti Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Sole Survivor Category:Alegranza Tribe Category:Puta Mago Tribe Category:14th Place Category:Lavenda Tribe